Deep Thoughts on Her Distracting Smile
by silly-onna
Summary: Hiei' in love. He loves her smile,her eyes,everything about her. The way he expresses it,not so loving.They always until one day they have a serious arguement. What does Hiei do about it?Would he leave her to another's arms? Find out who's that other. R
1. Kaiya, the Enemy?

Kaiya, the Enemy

* * *

Hiei stood among the crowd at the park. There was some sort of attraction there, but he could care less. He just wanted to get the night over with. Yet again he's being set up with one of Kurama's mixed up female friends. He thought that he should think twice before meeting him in the park after school for now on. Hiei wore a big yellow shirt with blue jean shorts that stopped at the middle of his knees and white sneakers. It wasn't his choice of dressing but Kurama says that the girl would want to go casual on the first date.  
  
From a distance Hiei spots the girl he's 'taking-out' tonight. She had on a red blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans. Just as Hiei started to walk towards her, she spots him.  
  
"Hiei!" She yells as she comes running toward the red eyed boy. Hiei 'hn'ed as she catches up to him. "Where do you want to go?" He asks impatiently. The girl just simply smiled and immediately picks out the deck across town. Hiei went along with the plan not wanting to argue about being seen in public with her and took a head start of walking.  
  
"Hiei? Do you remember what my name is?" She asked grabbing onto the fire demon's right arm.  
  
"Should I care?"  
  
The girl laughed ignoring the fact that he was serious. "It's Mai."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The rest of the way to the deck Mai attempted to make conversation with Hiei. Hiei was always cutting it short. At the deck was a small carnival. The place was even more crowded than the park. Children and teenagers were found everywhere you turn. "Let's get this over with." He stated going for the wildest ride there, the Fire Ball. People were screaming their heads off when the ride twirled and moved back and forth jerking their body wherever it pleased. Mai didn't take the spinning very lightly when she got off the ride. Let's just say she had to rush herself to the nearest trash can.  
  
The went even slower than Hiei expected although he thought it was amusing that the girl couldn't hold in her lunch at every ride. Hiei took her home as Kurama wanted him to do. His exact words played in Hiei's head throughout the night. "Take her all the way to her door. If she gives you a hug or a kiss that means the night went well and that maybe she'll want to do it again some other time." Hiei didn't want it to be another time. At the door, Mai gave Hiei a peck on the cheek as she hugged onto her oversized white teddy bear. Hiei groaned as he headed on back to Kurama's as planned.  
  
"How did it go?" Kurama asked looking up from his text book.  
"Hn. Remind me to say no when you ask for another favor."  
  
Kurama chuckled. Hiei couldn't help but notice Kurama's cousin in his room. She had brown eyes and brown hair that stops at her waist. She was studying until she noticed the sudden silence.  
  
"Kaiya." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei." Kaiya offered her hand for a hand shake and Hiei just brushed it off. Kaiya, narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. Kurama just sighed and mumbled "It's like old times all over." Kaiya decided to leave and told Kurama they'll continue tomorrow. He waved his cousin off as she left.  
  
"Kurama, What's she doing back?" Hiei asked as Kaiya walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, she's back in town to stay. She has her own apartment and everything. Is there going to be a conflict between the two of you again?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You wouldn't have to worry, you may not be seeing her much. You know, she's just as short tempered as you sometimes." Kurama smiled.

* * *

I have a pic of Kaiya if ya wanna see her. Just ask in Reviews. R&R!! 


	2. I'm Trying

Warning Brief Nudity  
  
I'm Trying

* * *

Kaiya leaned against a tree trying to figure out where did she go wrong. Life was making its twists and turns right before her eyes and without her consent. First, her parents died, and right when they were going to tell her a secret she's been longing for. "I shall take revenge," she thought out loud not knowing she was being heard from an unexpected guest.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself? How crazy can you get?"  
  
Kaiya looked above her where the voice was being heard from and saw a familiar being in the trees. Hiei.  
  
"Do you always have to say something about me?"  
  
"I wouldn't have to if your mind wasn't processing at a rate that is lower than Kuwabara."  
  
Kaiya grew flustered as she was being insulted. She chose to ignore him although that wasn't an easy task. Her right eye twitched as she urged to say something. "I'm trying not to reply to such words that beg for attention. I just think you have nothing else to do but waste your time by insulting me and resting in the trees." Kaiya folded her arms looking directly up at Hiei demanding for respect. All Hiei did was shot glares at her which made her think to stay on guard.  
  
"Kaiya, if your done wasting your breath I'd like to ask you why did you return."  
  
"None of your business and it doesn't concern you." She snapped.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kaiya.  
  
"It's none of my business? Hn. I'll make it my business."  
  
"Whatever." Kaiya looked directly into Hiei's eyes. She was sure he was planning something.  
  
Hours has passed since neither spoke. Kaiya now sitting on the ground and Hiei leaning against the tree. Kurama entered the park now seeing the two and rushed himself over.  
  
"I see the both of you are alive. Sorry it took so long Kaiya you know it's hard trying to get away from the girls." Kaiya nodded and stood up.  
  
"Well, now I'm late. I got to go to work and I'm not dressed for it. I guess I'll catch you some other time. Meanwhile, keep your pet on its leash."  
  
Kurama jumped between the two making sure there wouldn't be a hand to hand combat in the park full of children. "Now, now Hiei. She was just joking!" Kaiya made faces as Hiei broke loose from Kurama's barrier.  
  
"Come on. I know you can't resist a challenge." Kaiya taunted.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, baka." Hiei was now being held by Kurama. Kaiya just laughed and walked her way out of the park.  
  
A long day of work Kaiya came home and flopped onto her bed kicking her shoes off. Hiei stood in the tree outside her window seeing every detail of her purple and black colored room but was beyond her sight. Reaching for the drawer beside her she pulled out her night gown and a book. Quickly she pull off her work uniform shirt, pants, and bra tossing them all onto the floor carelessly.  
  
Hiei, being caught off guard by her mostly naked frame almost fell out of the tree. He caught himself before falling off the branch. His face grew flustered as he turned to give her some time to put on some clothes.  
  
Kaiya read her book until she was exhausted. Putting the book away and turning off the light, Kaiya pulled up the sheets more before resting her weary body.  
  
Hiei watched Kaiya toss and turn in her sleep. Wondering what she could possibly be dreaming of. He was surprised at how much energy one could have in their sleep, she was first he'd seen like that.  
  
"I'm trying. I seriously am." Hiei heard from Kaiya. Removing his bandana and opening the jagan eye to peer into her dreams he was stopped by a blinding light.  
  
'What the hell was that?! Why can't I look into her mind? Hmm…'  
  
Kaiya arose from her sleep with beads of sweat dripping down her face. Kaiya ran to the window and opened it all the way (it was already cracked open). She was gasping for cool air as she hung her head out of the window.  
  
"Hiei?" Kaiya looked up into the tree directly at Hiei. Hiei was shocked at how she could possibly know he was there without letting her eyes roam the scenery.  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree to Kaiya's window and into her room. Hiei looked around the room before sitting on the purple sofa that leaned against the wall and is under the window. "What were you doing in my tree?" Kaiya asked looking at Hiei suspiciously. Hiei used his famous line "hn" as a reply. Kaiya didn't bother asking again and let it all slide.  
  
"Let's make a deal."  
  
Hiei looked at Kaiya who was now sitting closer to him.  
  
"Let's not fight like we used to. I know you're sick of my comments just as much as I'm sick of yours. I'm trying not to create more problems. I already have enough. Deal?"  
  
Hiei watched Kaiya slowly put out her hand. This had seemed sudden to him. It has been only two days since she moved back in town and yet she's making a peace treaty. What did she mean by 'create **more** problems_?_'  
  
Hiei completely ignored her welcoming hand for the second time and walked towards the window to leave. Kaiya, didn't like the fact that he just brushed her off again and walked up behind him.  
  
"Fine! Be that way you stubborn jackass!" Hiei was standing on the ledge when she went over and pushed him out the window. Lucky for him there was a bush there to break his fall.  
  
Kaiya shut her window and went back to bed. "He needs to get it through his thick skull that no one has time to fight sometimes." She sighed as she laid back. "But that's Hiei. The one too bold to accept his feelings for another." Kaiya blushed as she shut her eyes and drifted off to dream land once more. 


End file.
